


Perfect Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who says money can't buy happiness?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Perfect Situation

> **Preface**

"I have a reservation with Sakusa Kiyoomi." A young woman spoke, slightly trembling due to the cold season. The typical first meeting, the fancy restaurant only people with money who can afford to throw $100 for an entree. 

"Please follow me," The male server pointed at the door, gesturing for you to follow him. Looking around, you tried to spot Sakusa. His profile showed that he had black wavy hair paired with the same onyx eyes. He looked intimidating, accompanied by a whopping height of 192 centimetres. 

There he was, his eyes locked on yours as you came closer to his table. Your nerves started jittering, which was a first. The server left you two alone once you arrived at the table. You greeted him, and he gave you a small smile and returned the greeting.

"Is that correct?" He spoke your name and age, and you nodded. 

_The 11-year difference, he's pretty young._ You thought to yourself, remembering your previous clients who were almost old enough to be your father. 

"I never had one before," Sakusa started speaking, and you raised a brow and soon nodded in understanding. 

_So, I'm his first sugar baby._

"What made you look for one?" You questioned and looked at him, studying his features. His beauty mark was enticing, perfectly aligned with each other complimenting his adonis like features. 

He didn't need a sugar baby. He's an attractive man, and he can get anyone he wanted. A client never piqued your interest as much as he had. 

"Time for a change," His short answer confused you. 

_Change?_

"What do you mean by-" you were cut off when the food you ordered arrived. Sakusa gestured to the food, signalling to eat the meal before you guys start talking again. 

"So, why?" you started again, your previous question unanswered. 

"What about you?" He retaliated. 

"Money," you said directly, no other explanation on why you signed up for this. 

He raised both of his brows in understanding, "I need a companion."

"In what way?"

"Whenever I need you, you come to me. I'll give you anything you want, as long as you give me your all." He looked straight at you, gaze unwavering, his charcoal suit tight on the arm as he crosses his arms. 

The lure of his words was enough to let down your pride and give in.

"Say yes, Darling." his voice gave you a copious amount of butterflies. A shiver ran through your body, eyes and lips trembling. 

_**"Yes, daddy."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa Kiyoomi in Thom Browne and Tom Ford suits. What more can you ask for?
> 
> Updates might be slow depending on how busy my university work would be!


End file.
